<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Johnpunzel by Lennon_Cuddlywump</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207362">Johnpunzel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump'>Lennon_Cuddlywump</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Barbie B-adaptations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beatles Barbie series, F/M, George the dragon, John is Rapunzel, Paul the faun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So because I got nothing better to do (And am waiting for ideas of my other stories) I decided why not adapt the Barbie films with the Beatles taking up roles? But now for the real summary</p><p>Far off in the woods, hidden by a magic wall lived a solitary young musician. He didn't think much of the outside world, not that he could go anywhere without his caretaker finding out. But what happens when he finds a gift from his supposed parents? If you've already seen the film you'll know how it goes but just read on anyways</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Barbie B-adaptations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love Mother and Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story opens up in an abandoned looking manor hidden in some deep dark woods, didn't help that there was a hidden wall blocking off any intruders. More importantly it was implemented to keep a certain someone inside. Sitting in the gazebo was a young man who's auburn hair was down below his knees, got to be a joker but he just do what he please. Most of the time anyways.</p><p>Today he was serenading himself with his guitar, it was worn and missing a string but was it was all he had. He cherished it dearly, as he didn't get to play often. "Another little ditty you wrote there Lenny?" A voice perked up from the other end of the room. Trotting in was no average person, I can tell you that... Alright I'll stop with the song references now.</p><p>"Huh? Oh hey Paul, ya sure you didn't just come in because you wanted more chocolate olivers?" John smirked, watching as the doe eyed faun approach. "Aw well, have one on me anyways."</p><p>Grinning widely, he happily munched away at his biscuit. "Hey wait up Macca!"</p><p>Coming in through the window was a large violet dragon with large floppy ears. "A little help here? I wanna hear Johnny's latest composition too!"</p><p>Sighing, Paul lent a hand to his scaled companion. "George, why don't you ever use the door? I had it adjusted just so you can fit!"</p><p>"Sorry, I was so excited to hear I didn't think to use it. Urrgh, what were you singing about this time? I bet it was heavenly." He giggled, sitting down next to his friends.</p><p>"Well, this one is called <em>If I Fell</em>.. I was thinking of singing it to an audience someday, if I could get out of this manor and out into the world.." Strumming a couple notes, John begun to sang another tune he had on his mind. He'd have written them all down but he just didn't have enough pens, unfortunately that didn't last much longer.</p><p>"Ah!! Phil alert!! He's coming!" Paul panicked, although the man in question was miles away a faun had much better ears than a regular human. "Here, George and I will clean up, you just get his tea and whatever else he'd demand today."</p><p>Coming down the steps, John was met with a slightly less irate Phil than usual, though that wasn't saying much. "Had a nice time out Sir Phil?"</p><p>He was only met with a snort. "Your fingers are all calloused. Why do you spend all your life wasting away at your guitar when you have this entire manor to tend to?"</p><p>"Grr, glad that annoying weasel wasn't put in this story too.."</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Oh! I said I have already done everything, cleaned the windows, did the dusting, scooped up the dragon guano and your tea's almost ready." John grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Obviously it didn't work.</p><p>"I've cared for you since you were a little child, and here you are wasting time with your music? It won't get you anywhere in life, how many times must I tell you this? No matter, make sure my tea steeps for no less than six minutes. Three biscuits on the side and this time make sure you don't forget the saucer!"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, why do cups come with saucers anyways?"</p><p>Down in the tiny kitchen, the trio were busy waiting for the minutes to pass by. "I don't see why you and George have to keep putting up with that old coot. He's nothing but mad to me!" Paul grumbled, eying the buttery biscuits John laid out.</p><p>"You know why, Paul." The older man whispered to him. "And besides, it's not like I've got any other family here. Ugh, fire's about to go out."</p><p>Just as he reached for a match, George butted in. "Oh let me do it! Please? I can spit out a big stream of fire in seconds flat!"</p><p>"Well... Alright Magpie, but be careful. Upstairs you had a real smoke, literally."</p><p>Standing back, the supposed big stream turned out to be just a tiny ember bouncing into the fireplace. "Aw, I swear I could do much better!" He whined, his tail smacking against one of the gargoyle statues on the side of the fireplace. "Umm, I think I can f-"</p><p>But before he could finish his sentence, stairs formed right at his feet. He would have fallen in if he didn't back up... And right on top of Paul. "Ugh, you couldn't have moved over onto John?"</p><p>"I'm not that heavy!"</p><p>"Quiet you both! We got an entire chapter to spare, I bet there could be some neat hidden treasure down there."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What's He Hiding?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow, I figured this place would be a lot dustier. Considering I never went down here, what's Phil got to hide anyways?" John remarked, the cellar wasn't lit so he had to carry a torch down alongside Paul and George. "Wow, looks like he's been invited to quite a lot of balls. Check out all these invites!"</p><p>"What I'd like to know is who in their right mind would invite someone like him to a fancy ball? Pfft, he's more suited for weird cults if you ask me." The doe eyed faun grumbled, tearing through the invites. "Dated all the way back before I was even born, would he have looked any better?"</p><p>"Who knows? But check this out!" A scaled, violet hand gently picked up an old portrait of what looked like a younger Phil Spector alongside a young redhead, however her face was completely hidden away from scratch marks and tears at the paper. "Whoever she is must have gotten him really pissed, maybe an ex or just an annoying relative that really struck a nerve. Right John?"</p><p>However the auburn haired man didn't respond, his eyes were glued to an old wooden box on the counter. Carved on the front was a small blackbird surrounded by clovers, it hadn't been touched in many years from the looks of it. "Wow.. I wonder what's inside."</p><p>Carefully lifting off the top, he found it housed a small harmonica. "Looks like there's something written on it. <em>Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky. I know this love of ours, will never die, we love you. Mother and father?</em>"</p><p>This got John confused, he was always told that he was an unplanned child that was thrown out onto the streets. "He said he found me and took me in, but then who else could have made this? It ain't his handwriting and I don't think he ever had a wife."</p><p>"Nothing but trouble he is! If I had my way with Phil I'd have given him the what for! Wait how long were we here for again?"</p><p>"It's been only five minutes, still got one more to spare. We'll come back tonight, I want to know why Phil would hide this from me."</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Adequate, for a change. Now close the curtains! I expect no noise from now on, so don't even think about playing on that oversized piece of driftwood." Phil ordered, laying back down on his king sized bed.</p><p>"Yes Phil sir.. Not a peep out of me. Don't cane me sir, if I ever disobey you I been lead astr-"</p><p>"That will do John!"</p><p>Silently snickering, he shut the doors tight and crept back down to the cellar. "Coast is clear now, I wonder what else this old place has to offer."</p><p>"Nothing but old ball invites here, I was hoping for some buried treasure here!" George muttered, stomping his foot on the ground. "Ah! Aw great, how are we gonna fix this?"</p><p>"Wait, it leads somewhere." Reaching for his lantern, John slowly climbed down the conveniently placed ladder just below the hole in the floor. "It'll just be a short while."</p><p>"You can't just go alone there, what if Phil wakes up and finds out you've gone?!"</p><p>"Aw why Paul, it's so nice of you to come along with me."</p><p>"Well... I.. Umm.. I don't think a faun would do so well out in the open, especially with wolves and bears out there."</p><p>"... I guess I'll just go with him."</p><p>Bad idea, as just one leg in got him stuck. "Don't wait up for me John! I'll be there in just a sec, urrghh.. They sure don't make trapdoors like they used to. Hey Paul give me a push will you? I'm sure I can make it with just a little umpf!"</p><p>Chuckling at his youngest friend, John tiptoed through the underground passage. He never gone beyond the magic wall, he was about to find what wonders could be just waiting for him on the other side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hello Little Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dark hallway seemed endless, even though John had only been walking for ten minutes it felt like an hour. The wobbling cobblestones he walked on didn't help matters much, making him trip almost every other step. "<em>Maybe I should have gone when it was sunny</em>."</p><p>Thankfully he could find the stars out right at the end of the tunnel. "Wow.. I never realized how beautiful the outside world was. The stars are much brighter here, and there's so much more to see beyond the wall!"</p><p>As it was summer, the sunrise was just on the horizon. "Wow.. Maybe I should get to bed sooner now that I know how colourful this time was." He thought, admiring the outside word. Just across the grassy fields was a bustling town full of different shops. It was a definite change from the barren manor he grew up in, everyone was so outgoing and friendly to him (not to mention he got a couple free samples from the local bakers).</p><p>"Phew, three scones, a soft pretzel with a beef sausage, not even bringing up those strawberry filled doughnuts. Way better than the usual fair of Phil's leftovers I been living off of for years now, I dunno how I even managed to last that long with such a poor diet."</p><p>Finally satisfied after so long, John decided to take a stroll through the gassy fields to walk off everything he ate. Just in the distance were two riders on horseback, one was a short man with a soft beard while the other was a blonde woman with the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. "Wow.. She must be some kind of royalty to be dressed like that." He remarked, watching as the two got off their dark horses.</p><p>"Oh, it looks like Jeremy is getting a bit peckish. I hope you don't mind us stopping for a moment Cyn."</p><p>"It's no trouble of mine Richard. I'll just go and settle Holyake down for a moment, she must be exhausted too."</p><p>Smiling, the blue eyed man unmounted his steed, carrot in hand. "Wow, you're a real glutton today mister! Ah, fuji apples would be perfect for us both. You wait here while I get some grub, okay?"</p><p>Unfortunately for Richard, there was a very conveniently placed pitfall for him to land just right into. "AH!! Help!!" He shrieked, hanging for dear life on a loose root. "Cyn!! I dunno how much longer I can hold on here!"</p><p>However the help he got was not someone he was expecting to see, flowing locks of auburn hair shot downwards as the newcomer reached for him. "Will ya quit yelling already? You're so loud the other side of the world can hear your pleas!" John joked. "Alright, just reach over. Let go of the root.. Damn your hands are all sweaty!"</p><p>Thinking fast, Richard grabbed onto his flowing hair. "Don't worry, hair is one of the strongest materials on earth."</p><p>"Ack!! But not my scalp! You weigh a lot for a short guy you know? Uuh, looks like you're not the only one who needs help!"</p><p>John squeaked as he felt someone grab his waist. "Well you did ask, I don't think I've ever seen your face around here." Cynthia chuckled, helping the two men up. "Thanks for your help anyways, if it weren't for you Richard would be.. Wow that hole isn't as deep as it looks."</p><p>"Hey when you panic you could do drastic things. But really, thanks a lot redhead. Hey where are you from anyways?"</p><p>"Well.. It's a really long story, this is my first time here but I'll need to go soon. Daddy issues."</p><p>"Oh believe me, I know exactly how that feels. Especially since I'm gonna need to take the throne soon, wouldn't be bad enough if my Mom wasn't planning an invasion."</p><p>"Invasion? You mean you're at war?"</p><p>"Well.. The queen there believes we're responsible for murder, of course that's not true in the slightest!"</p><p>"But if you didn't do it, can't you just explain to her that it's all just a big misunderstanding?</p><p>"Easier said than done, they're hellbent on proving we somehow did something wro-huh?"</p><p>She looked up just to find her mysterious newcomer rushing off back to the forest. "What an odd man, and I didn't even get his name."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Look Out (Here Comes Phil Spector)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well this sure is odd, John hasn't been as snarky as he usually is." Phil remarked to himself. For the past few days he noticed that his foster son has been in a much brighter mood as of lately. He could barely even focus on the simplest of tasks, not to mention found himself dozing off at the most inconvenient of times. "That boy is hiding something, I know it. He barely stays awake, nearly burnt my biscuits and now just today he was taking a nap on the job!"</p><p>The reason for this is because of John sneaking out every night to take a walk around the outside world. He hoped that he might have been able to run into the mysterious girl once again, but he hadn't seen her at for some reason. He figured she must have been busy trying to prevent that war he heard about. "I didn't even catch her name, I just have to know what it is the next time I see her." John thought, busy with the harmonica.</p><p>"You really saw everything from beyond the forest? Oh I don't think Phil would like this one bit, what if he sees you while he's out?"</p><p>"Paul, it's been almost a week and he doesn't have a clue, but still no sign of the blonde I met. I was hoping maybe she might know about this little mouth organ, I could find out who made this and if my real parents are still out there!"</p><p>George was beaming, bearing his sharp, pearly white teeth as he grinned. "I bet they're looking for ya too, why don't you go back out there and see whats up? Maybe this time you're going to be the one to need saving from a pitfall,  heeheee."</p><p>"We'll just have to wait and see, oh! Better get the tea ready for Phil Oldfart, I swear he's being a lot more impatient with me than usual."</p><p>However it seems that someone was eavesdropping on him, someone who really didn't appreciate being called and old fart. "So he managed to find that hidden tunnel hmm? I should have known, best to make sure that doesn't happen again."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Late at night when John made his way back outside, Phil made sure to block it off as soon as he was out of sight. "That should teach the little brat. Now what to do with those little brats of his.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Harrison Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's almost noon and he's still not back yet! Oh what if something happened to him? Like what if someone snatched him?! Or if he's hurt!! We gotta go after him!" George panicked, rumbling about in John's room. Paul was too busy catching everything the purple dragon bumped into to even think about what could be going on in the outside world.</p><p>"Go after him? What and get all three of us in a hot mess because John's taking his time out there? You should stop worrying so much, he'll be back before you know it. Here, if it makes you feel better I can try listening for him." The sassy faun grumbled. "Aw great, you just dropped the saucer. You know how hard those are to put back together?"</p><p>"Forget about those plates! Who even uses saucers anyways? Seems like a waste of pottery to make a tiny plate that you can't even hold a single biscuit on, a coaster works just as well and can doesn't even have to be washed! I think anyways, I never washed one myself."</p><p>Turning to his older friend, George positioned him right at the porch. "Alright, you hear anything, Macca?"</p><p>"Umm.. No nothing yet. Lemme try lifting my ear to the left. Still nada, oh! I think I'm picking something up! Wait, oh George it's your big brothers.."</p><p>"What?! Oh great, as if this day couldn't get any worse."</p><p>Hanging his head down, the dragon made his way to the front of the manor where he was met with his siblings. Harry was the eldest of the three as well as the largest, his scales were a bright blue with a navy underbelly, two lines of spikes going from his neck all the way down to the tip of his tail.</p><p>Peter was the middle hatchling, his coat was a darker shade of blue with purple stripes on his legs and wings. While not as tall as the eldest Harrison boy, he still towered over George considerably. "Why the long face Geo? Disappointed because you're the runt of the litter?" He joked.</p><p>"None of your business Pete, why are you here anyways? Don't Mom and Dad need you to keep the cave hidden?"</p><p>"Speaking of our parents, they asked us to make sure you haven't gone soft being around that musician guy. Along with that gluttonous faun, you haven't been ditching fresh meat for those biscuits and tea have you? That food just isn't fit for a growing dragon, if you are still growing that is."</p><p>"Hey! I grew ten centimeters yesterday! Going soft? I'm a big, mighty dragon as much as you guys, Louise and our parents!!"</p><p>"Oh really? Why don't you show off your breath abilities? Being a purple dragon means you can learn four at a time, so? Do you at least know how to breathe fire?"</p><p>Taking a deep breath, George managed to spew out a couple embers. Of course it was nothing to be really proud about. "Well it's better than the smoke I coughed up last week right?"</p><p>"Ugh.. Well you can at least fly right? We can fly over this illusion no problem! So surely it'll be the same for you."</p><p>"Yeah! I'm just as capable of flying over any silly old wall!"</p><p>At first things seemed to be going well, the smallest dragon flapped as hard as he could was just a quarter of the way up. Then there was trouble, overworking his wings caused them to cramp up in an instant. "Ack!!.. Um, I managed to get really high up.. Soo high.."</p><p>"Hopefully not the high I think you're talking about. You need to focus more on being a dragon! We're the symbol of fierceness! Our roars send everyone running in fear! Do you want us to be treated as a joke?"</p><p>"If as a joke you mean people no longer trying to kill us, I think I would prefer that. John is my friend, I'd do anything for him and Paul.."</p><p>Shaking their heads in disappointment, the two dragons flew off, leaving George to sulk around in the grass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What? No Door?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is really weird, I could have sworn there was an opening up here." John thought when he reached the trapdoor. When he tried to push against it, he found it was shut tight. "Hey George? Paul? I think one of you are sitting on the entrance."</p><p>"So you've been sneaking out behind my back every night? The nerve of you!"</p><p>The auburn haired guitarist jumped as he saw Phil coming out from the shadows. "You're coming with me right now! I raised you for the past eighteen years and you think you could just abandon your caretaker just like that?"</p><p>"Abandon? All I did was check out the town just outside the forest and meet with some nice shop owners letting me taste test any goodies they got!"</p><p>But his foster dad wanted to hear nothing of if as he dragged John up to his room. "Oooh, and then there was girl. She was so lovely, you ought to see her blonde locks. And-"</p><p>Now there was something that caught Phil's attention, but why is that? "You met a girl? What was her name?"</p><p>"I dunno, I never asked."</p><p>"How could you not know?! You snuck out more than once haven't you?"</p><p>"I only ever saw her on the first night, she mentioned something about a war with some queen that accused them of something they didn't do. Does that ring a bell for you?"</p><p>"You know all that about her and never bothered to ask her name huh? I find that highly suspicious."</p><p>"I would have asked her that if I weren't in such a hurry to get back before you wake up. Because I know for a fact you've been trying to keep me away from the outside world, for what reason? Everyone there is so nice!"</p><p>"Liar! I know you're hiding her name from me, so you better tell me right away or else!"</p><p>"Or else what?! I already told ya I didn't know, but if you let me go back out there I'll find her and let you know her name."</p><p>"Enough!! I have had it with your inability to take anything seriously! You think this is just some fun little game do ya? Well now it's my turn to play a game with you!"</p><p>Looking over at the beat up guitar, Phil shot a fire blast right at it, reducing it to a pile of ash. "Hey! How do you expect me to write music without a guitar?!"</p><p>"Well maybe that has refreshed your memory. Now, what was her name?!"</p><p>"You know I never lied once to ya, since better if I just swallow my pride than let Paul or George suffer in my place. If I knew her name I'll tell ya okay?"</p><p>"You, I gave you a final chance and you choose to keep lying to my face?! You've pushed me to my limit Lennon, and now it's time you paid the price."</p><p>Both of his arms flashed a bright red as the room begun to change. The door completely vanished from sight, and if John was thinking to escape out the window he better hope he could fly as his small bedroom transformed into a tower that reached up to the top of the illusion wall. "A bit overkill don't you think? I got the picture when you burnt up the only thing that ever gave me happiness in this place."</p><p>"Well then you should have obeyed me, now this will be your new home for the rest of your life."</p><p>"Yours too, you were so focused on trying to trap me ya-"</p><p>"I can fly you twit!"</p><p>"Oh right.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We'll Find Our Way, Somehow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How come you keep sneaking back here?" Paul asked John, late at night while Phil was out doing whatever creepy old warlocks like him do. "You found a way out of this miserable place and into one full of amazing people and that girl I know you have the hots for. You could have just stayed out there and made a new life out of yourself."</p><p>"And leave you and George here to rot? I don't think so, not to mention with George's entire family at Phil's command he might have tried to add them into his roster of guys to torture too." John smirked, pulling his childhood friends into a group hug. "If I do find another way out I'll make sure all of us are together."</p><p>"Even Mom, Dad and my big brothers and sister? But how are we gonna get away from that creep and into a real home? People don't really take too kindly to dragons."</p><p>"We'll find a way somehow, there's always a way out as long as there's hope. And you bet I never broke down once no matter what Phil kept telling me. Joking about how he looks, his bossyness and how utterly doomed I am when I mess up help me get through a lot as well."</p><p>".................. Okay we really need to have a talk about how you use self depreciating humor too often to cope. Well at least you still got that harmonica right?"</p><p>Looking over at the bedside table, John carefully rubbed his finger against the writing on it. "Your son loves you too, whoever my real parents are. I bet one of those townspeople might know who made this and then I'll find them and in turn find my real family! It's ingenious I tell you!"</p><p>"If we could find a way out, George's the only one who can fit somewhat through the window and we all know how he is when it comes to flying across that barrier." Paul grunted, tapping his hoof against the wall. "It would take a miracle for us to even get into the forest."</p><p>"Hey, I'm telling ya we will find out way out of here even if it takes me all night."</p><p>-------</p><p>Meanwhile back at the palace, Cynthia Powell was having parental troubles of her own. "Are you certain that a war is the only solution to this?"</p><p>"Of course it is!" Old queen Lillian retorted, sending order to her guards to patrol the woods. "That old coot Julia thinks I murdered her son? She must be daft! You don't remember because you were only a year old, but you would have been arranged to be with their little boy. I agreed to that so I don't see what I would gain if I did run away with him."</p><p>"But surely there has to be some other way to convince her you didn't do it. Why don't you tell her to come over to our kingdom yourself? So she can check every nook and cranny so we can prove we didn't do it."</p><p>"Well, since you will be the future queen after all. I will invite her to our ball, showing her all around the kingdom if I must. But if that fails then we attack."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A New Guitar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the night went on, John silently wished that there could be some way for him to just finally escape this hellhole for good. "<em>And while we're at it, get me a brand new guitar I can strum for the massive audiences I'll get once people start hearing me sing</em>."</p><p>A shooting star passed across his tower, and because they're known for granting wishes (yes it has to be a comet, you can't just wish on any old star Geppetto!) the harmonica in the corner started to shift. It was surrounded by a bright light, forming into a 1961 Rickenbacker guitar with a golden pick. "Hmmr... Whatever it is I'll deal with it tomorrow, I'm only sleeping right now."</p><p>---</p><p>"You sure this is how it's supposed to look?" George grumbled, he and Paul thought they could surprise John by building him a new guitar, so far it looked more like a long log with a hole at the tip. </p><p>"Well there's only so much we can do with the materials we had. I mean it's better than nothing right?"</p><p>As they worked, the older Harrison dragons looked down on their younger brother. "How could George ever think to grow so soft? Look at him hanging around a faun, we would have eaten him in an instant! If he keeps this up he'll tarnish the dragon legacy we worked so hard to maintain." Harry growled.</p><p>"I dunno, didn't you spend most of your time lazing around on your treasure horde? Louise and our parents had to poke you with a sword to wake you up." Peter joked.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're actually starting to agree with George!"</p><p>"I'm just saying, it would be nice to not be disturbed by the knights that keep trespassing on our lands. Especially if i-"</p><p>"HOLY CRAP!!!" John belted out loud enough to wake up the entire kingdom, okay so he wasn't that loud but to the dragons it was enough to send them flying off. "Look at this guys!! I wished for a new guitar last night and I bet a blue fairy came in and granted that wish for me!!"</p><p>"Why so specific on the colour?"</p><p>"I mean it's usually a blue on right? We'll get to that once the author starts remaking the Fairytopia trilogy, but anyways I got a guitar!! And it's in pristine mint condition too, I can't wait to play!"</p><p>However once he started strumming a tune, a portal of sorts slowly opened up. "Huh? Oh wait, I remember also wishing for a way to get us out of this dump. I bet the power of rock and roll can make that portal big enough to get us all out and into the world! How about you guys sing along with me?"</p><p>George got the makeshift guitar to strum along, using his claws like multiple picks while Paul clicked his hooves together like a pair of tambourines. He would have much preferred a bass to play or a nice piano but what ya gonna do? With the three of them singing away, the portal widened enough and attached itself to the wall. "Wow, it's the town! Now I can show you guys what everything the place has to offer, and I can finally bring along."</p><p>The trio all stepped in, finding themselves at the entrance to the town. "And hey look! There's the girl I met on my first night here!! Where have ya been? You missed Beatles Rarepair week!"</p><p>"Huh? Well I doubt me and you together really counts as rare since there's been plenty on Wattpad. Here too but you're often portrayed as-"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, but we ain't here to make a late entry. What I'd like to know is if there's a guitar maker in this place, I want to know who made this 60s guitar in a fantasy medieval setting."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>